


Decoded

by deerkota



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Not Beta Read, Other, this started out pretty strong but then it sat unfinished for a week so i just bs'ed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerkota/pseuds/deerkota
Summary: Cyclonus has his own ways of showing his conjunx that he cares.





	Decoded

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't even remember what this was supposed to be when I started this (I think it was mostly a height difference thing?) but after the majority of this was typed, I hit a roadblock. About a week and a few sentences later, and here it is!

It was well known throughout the Lost Light that Tailgate was one of the smallest bots on board. It came as a shock to most of the crew when it first became obvious that he and Cyclonus were in a relationship, but seeing as they’ve dealt with odder scenarios (as well as the general chaos that came with everyday life aboard the vessel), everyone got used to their companionship fairly easily. Although Cyclonus and Tailgate themselves were obviously the first to get used to the relationship, there were some things, however, that still caught the towering mech off guard -- such as the sight before him.

In the entryway of their shared hab suite, Cyclonus took a moment to register the current situation. Three chairs of varying sizes (and stability -- some of the chairs aboard really needed a tune-up or replacement altogether) were stacked upon each other, with Tailgate balancing precariously on top of them as he strained to reach something from the top shelf. The chairs wobbled beneath him, and Cyclonus moved swiftly toward the smaller mech to catch him before he hit the ground alongside the chairs.

Having not noticed the other’s presence before, Tailgate stared up at Cyclonus with bright optics before wheezing out a greeting. “Cyc! I wasn’t expecting you to be back so soon,” he said, attempting an innocent smile that appeared more sheepish than anything as if he wasn’t just about to suffer cranial damage. 

“Tailgate,” Cyclonus rumbled, a warning tone in his voice. “You could’ve been hurt, those chairs are not stable. Please don’t do that again.” He often worried about the smaller bot, which only increased after he’d been told that he wasn’t actually built for bomb disposal. Tailgate almost regretted telling him that his function was actually waste disposal, as after the fact Cyclonus began treating him like he was fragile. He, however, had resolved himself to telling his significant other the truth from then on out. Though it might not be seen by others, Tailgate knew that lying to Cyclonus would hurt him, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

“I’m sorry,” Tailgate sighed, looking up at him, “I just wanted to try helping out. I wanted to do some cleaning since you always seem to do it, but I couldn’t reach the shelf.”

The purple mech sighed lightly as he set the smaller bot down, kneeling to be more at optic level with him. “It’s alright. I don’t mind doing the cleaning, but if you really wanted to, all you needed to do was ask.”

Tailgate nodded before speaking. “Well, I kinda wanted it to be a surprise. That didn’t really work out though, huh?”

Cyclonus looked to him, optics soft. “You don’t need to surprise me with things,” he said. “Every day with you is something new, and I am grateful for that.”

Tailgate grinned up at him from behind his faceplate. Cyclonus was never very direct with stating his affections toward the minibot, but Tailgate had a knack for discerning what he meant. “I love you too,” he cooed, wrapping his arms around Cyclonus’ neck and nuzzled his face against his.


End file.
